Secret Hiding Place
by timeblessedlord
Summary: The Doctor walks in on Clara naked and immediately retreats to the only secret place on the TARDIS (aside from his room of course).


A/N: This was a request from my good friend Sarah. I hope you enjoy. All spelling and grammatical errors are mine. And I have now fixed the ending I didn't save.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the BBC or Doctor Who... yet. And I probably never will, but oh well.

Secret Hiding Place

"Clara? You've got to see thi-oh. Hello. Uh, sorry. I'll just, yup." The Doctor ducked his head out her room, his ears tinted rose. He had just walked in on Clara without very many pieces of clothing on. Well. Let me rephrase that. He had just walked in on Clara without _any_ clothes on. She was going to kill him. Probably.

He marched through the console room and into the library, his haven of safety. Yes all of his companions had known of the library, but not all had found it. Rose had of course, but the ponds were clueless and River had only been rewarded a glance, and as the Ace, Sarah Jane, Adric, Barbara, and the others, well it depended on how much they liked to read, how much they liked the TARDIS and how much the _TARDIS_ liked _them_.

He strolled through the rows of books, the pages turning open as he walked by. It's not like the books are what interested the Doctor though. In fact, it was not the books at all. He was searching for a specific spot to hide. A place that not even Rose had found. It was a little nook that had a shimmer, so that it looked like a continuation of the bookshelf, hiding the spot from view completely. Well, except if you knew where to look. And there it was, just after the History of Balbog section, disguised as something that nobody could read, not even him.

The Doctor tucked himself into his pillowed chair and sighed, "Oh, Clara, Clara, Clara. Why did I have to walk in then." He placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"Doctor? Where'd you go?" Clara's voice came from around the corner.

"No! No no no no no! Gah! Sexy, I really do hope this shimmer works." He hissed smacking his forehead. He did not want to get slapped by yet another person. The list of people who slapped him just kept growing.

"Doctor, I know you're here. I can hear you smacking your forehead." She muttered, staring straight at him. He froze then, completely still, trying not to breath too loudly, "Doctor? Are you in front of me?" He gulped, "I'll take that as a yes." Oh no, oh no, oh no, "Alright, through the books we go. Is there some sort of hidden lever or something? I mean there's always a secret lever or… oh." Her petite fingers wiggled at him, then the rest of her arm slid through, "Well that's odd. No bookcase. Nothing. Just…" Clara took a step forward and she was there, "The Doctor?" The Doctor gulped a second time, his hand flying up to his bowtie. Clara watched him expectantly, placing her hands on her hips, "Well? What's this, then?"

"Uh…"

"Doctor."

"It's, uh…"

"It's what?"

"Nothing."

"What sort of nothing?"

"The sort of nothing you shouldn't poke your head into!"

"Why not?"

"Cos it's my…"

"Your what?" His shoulders sagged.

"Cos it's my secret hiding place." She grinned.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Clara said, patting his head, "Okay, the point is, why were you in my room?"

"When am I not in anybody's room?" He muttered under his breath. She tapped her foot.

"I'm waiting, you clever boy." She tutted, the impatience rolling off of her in waves. The Doctor closed his eyes, and wished that the impossible girl in the red dress who stood before him would leave him be. He was better off without those funny feelings in his chest. He had felt them before when Rose was here, but then, then he was a different man. Then he was willing to say how he felt about anyone, now, well now he didn't like to say anything. Especially about that little wriggling thing inside his heart that made him feel like he was walking on air whenever he was around Clara. Urgh.

"Doctor? Is anybody home?" She sang. The Doctor opened his eyes, and there she was, her face just a few inches from his. He shrieked. Wellllll, shrieked is one way to put it. It was more like he shrieked as he fell backwards out of his chair. And the worst part of it was that Clara, being the unhelpful girl she was, was laughing at him.

"Obviously, I'm home! I'm in the TARDIS, for Rassilon's sake!" He shouted, his hands floating about his ears, "What was that for?!"

"What was what for?" Clara took a step closer.

"The whole… you know-mneh… that!" He moved a hand in front of his face, not quite hitting himself in the nose.

"Sorry?" Clara said after a pause, stepping yet closer.

"What you're doing now… faces… uh- that." He spluttered. She raised an eyebrow, he face inching toward his.

"What, this?" She asked innocently, "Whatever's odd about this." He gulped, leaning back.

"I just, it's a bit close, don't you think." He laughed, the smile slipping off of his face, noticing that her eyes had drifted to his lips. Clara hummed in response, her fingers working their way into his hair, "Clara? Clara, are you there?" She tugged his head towards hers, their lips crashing in the middle. _Why did this keep happening?_ The Doctor wondered, trying to pull his head away, but to no avail. Clara had her lips glued to his and didn't seem to want to let go. Of course she would have to breath again soon.

So he waited, with his arms flailing. Then she let go of his lips and smiled, her eyes only half open.

"You kissed me!" He shouted.

"Yeah, well you blushed." She retorted, clinging to his neck. He slapped his cheeks, trying to get them to return to their normal, pasty state.

"You still haven't answered me. Why were you in my room?" She mumbled.

"Cos I found a cool planet, and so I came to find you, and then… well…" He murmured.

"Do you ever knock!" She stared at him.

"Well when I walked in I didn't expect you to be… naked." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ceiling. Clara let go of his neck and started to walk away, "Hey! Where are you going?!" He shouted after her.

"I got my answer. Now I'm gonna make tea." She replied, crossing her arms, and exited the library.

"What? I- but she, what?" The Doctor spluttered, running a hand through his hair, "I need to find a new secret hiding place."


End file.
